Nameless
by RJTruth85
Summary: He spent his whole life not knowing his Zanpakto. But what if that was a lie? What if his zanpakuto had always been with him, that voice in his head, the reason he made some of his choices. The demon inside the beast. . .
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**This chapter takes place while Kenpachi is living in the Rukon Districts but before he meets Yachiru. So he remains without a name, but I am going to call him Kenpachi anyways. **

Chapter 1

He flashed his wicked grin upon his victim.

He raised his jagged blood drenched blade and brought it down with incredible force.

The blade made contact across his victims chest.

It sliced across his heart and diagonally down to the man's side.

His victim gasped and collapsed dead before he hit the ground.

A pool of blood already forming underneath him.

Kenpachi grunted.

That had been no fun for him.

This guy was pathetic.

Kenpachi turned on his heel running a hand through his greasy shoulder length hair.

The other hand dragged his bloody blade behind him.

He'd had this blade as long as he could remember.

His earliest memory was seeing his dead father lying on the ground of their small blood splattered cottage.

He remembered seeing his sister kneeling over his father with tears streaming down her face.

He remembered her face as she was killed.

She fell on top of her father.

She reached out to Kenpachi before she died.

He remembered the feeling he got as he watched his only family die.

Proud.

He was proud he had his first taste of murder.

He tightened his grip on his bloodied blade.

The blood of his own family.

Thinking of his earliest memory made him grin.

He knew this guy who had just challenged him was probably the strongest in this Rukon District so it didn't make sense to stay here.

_Fighting was just a hobbie. _

_Killing was in his blood._

* * *

I had waited for a long time.

My clan had died out and my master had long ago abandon me.

I lay down to await my destiny.

What would happen to me?

Then came the day a man approached me.

He had long dark black hair.

He had piercing coal black eyes.

He grinned and picked me up.

He took me to a woman that laid on the floor wrapped in blankets.

She had long dark brown hair and soft blue eyes that complimented her brown skin.

In her arms she held wrapped in a smaller blanket a small but muscular baby.

He picked up the bundle of blankets and handed me to the baby.

The baby grasped me in his hands and opened his piercing black coal eyes.

He looked just like his father.

I was with the boy all throughout his childhood.

As a baby he never cried.

I hurt him I yelled at him and made him to scared to cry.

I was there when his older sister ran away.

I was there when his mother died.

He was scared for her but never made a sound.

Then he began to get to the point that memories would begin to form.

I stopped talking to him as much.

Soon he wasn't frightened of me.

Then when his sister came back I knew that things would have to change.

I spoke up for the first time in a while.

_Kill them . . ._

* * *

**Hope you liked it please R&R!**


	2. Yachiru

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO ENJOY THE STORY OR I'LL HIRE KENPACHI TO DESTROY YOU! (I PROBABLY WON'T EVEN HAVE TO HIRE HIM HE'LL JUST DO IT!)**

**This takes place while Kenpachi is living in the Rukon Districts in this chapter he will meet Yachiru. I know I've already told you that but I just wanted to make that clear to everyone. **

Chapter 2

He walked through the Rukon District and killed every that walked in hi path.

He then wandered into the woods.

Sounds came from a distance.

Voices.

Victims!

Kenpachi grunted and headed towards the voices.

It wasn't fun to just kill people if they didn't put up a good fight but he was bored.

He was completely unaware of the small pink haired little girl that was following him.

Kenpachi made quick work of the small group of people that were in the woods.

Blood soaked his ragged over sized clothes.

He sat down on the ground and leaned against a rock.

He scanned the woods around him.

Then a small pink haired girl crawled up to him.

She had dark pink eyes almost red.

She wore a purple robes with a green sash tied at her waist.

"Where did you come from little one?" his deep jagged voice spoke.

"Why are you looking at my sword?

This is no toy it is a tool I use for killing people."

The girl giggled.

She reached out and touched the blood on his sword giggling once again at the red liquid on her fingers.

Kenpachi's eyes furrowed together in confusion.

This girl wasn't afraid of him or his sword.

"What's your name little one?" he spoke.

"Huh?" the little girl frowned for the first time.

"You don't have one huh? Neither do I."

The girl continued to follow him for a little while after he got up and left.

Although she couldn't walk she kept up with him giggling all the while.

After a few days they reached the spot in the forest they had first met.

Kenpachi decided that it was time they were given names.

He sat down at the same rock and beckoned the little girl to come closer to him.

"I have decided to give you a name little one.

It's pronounced Yachiru.

This is how it's written." he drew her name in the dirt.

"It's the name of the only person I ever admired." he watched her examine the name drawn in the soil.

"I give you this name now."

"Ya - chiru . . ." the girl spoke slowly.

"And I shall claim the fearsome name of Kenpachi.

The title given to the mightiest soul reaper." he finished.

* * *

The only person he'd ever admired.

Yachiru Tsuroka.

Even though he didn't know it that person was me.

That isn't my true name.

I came out of my zanpakuto form and into my zanpakuto spirit.

I taught him how to fight and remained in the form of Yachiru Tsuroka for awhile.

Finally came the day I faked my death.

It was hard on him.

But the one thing Yachiru had taught him that to love is to destroy.

I had to make sure the only feelings he had were of enjoyment of seeing others suffer.

And that he always enjoyed a good fight.

I returned to the sword.

When it came to the day he gave himself a name I whispered to him Kenpachi.

Although he didn't know it I hadn't spoken for over ten years.

Ever since then Yachiru had stuck around.

Wherever Kenpachi went Yachiru clung to his back.

I didn't understand how he could tolerate such an annoying brat.

That's just my opinion though.

Kenpachi probably felt the emptiness in his life of murdering.

Yachiru filled that emptiness by becoming his only family that he had ever really known.

I spoke up more often after that.

I told him that to become a soul reaper he would probably have more worthy opponents.

"Yachiru." he called to his adopted daughter.

"Yes Kenny!" she shouted his nickname springing up next to him.

"What do you say we become soul reapers together?"

"That'd be great Kenny!" she squealed.

That's the day I stopped talking.

It would no longer be safe for him, Yachiru and myself. . . .

* * *

**How was that! Plz R&R! **


	3. Battle

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO ENJOY THE STORY **

**This is the fight between the 11th squad captian that Kenpachi fights to become the new captain.**

Chapter 3

He hadn't gone to the soul reaper academy.

He didn't need to.

Kenpachi fought with brute force and his blade.

He wandered to the soul society's seke seke rock walls.

He didn't have to think twice about how to get over it.

He used his spiritual pressure to launch him up on top of the walls.

He used his enormous spiritual pressure to tear a hole into the dome that protected the soul society.

Without hesitation he jumped through into squad 11 berrecks.

He didn't know that he was in the 11 squad's boundaries.

Kenpachi didn't care he just wanted to destroy the captian of the squad so he could be a soul reaper.

With Yachiru still latched to his back he set off to find someone to fight.

Every alarm had been sounded when he broke the dome.

The hole had been sealed immediately after Kenpachi had torn the hole.

Everywhere he turned a soul reaper would ask him who he was and what he wanted.

Over and over he would ask where the nearest captain lived.

They would suddenly realized that this was the man who broke the dome.

Since they didn't have their zanpakuto's with them they ran.

Finally a captain approached him.

The captain of 11th squad Kenpachi Kigajō approached him.

He was a tall muscular man.

He had dark skin and black eyes.

Two spiked piercings below his lip created a rough complextion for this captain.

He had black shoulder length hair with a pointed beard.

"Who are you?" His deep voice boomed.

"Kenpachi Zaraki and I've come to defeat you." he replied simply.

"Have you now? We'll just see about that."

Zaraki grinned.

"This had better be fun. Yachiru stand back."

The captain and other squad members that had gathered hadn't noticed the pink haired girl that had been latched onto Kenpachi's back.

They laughed.

"Beat 'em hard Kenny!" Yachiru said glaring dangerously at the squad.

"Kenny? That's a cute nickname!" Kiganjō laughed.

Kenpachi grinned and launched himself towards Kiganjō.

Then began the bloody death battle.

Kenpachi's sword connected with Kiganjō.

Kiganjō smiled, "Well it's seems you've got some skill."

"Quit your babbling and fight me!"

Kenpachi was thrust backwards by the giant captain.

Kiganjō rushed toward Kenpachi and attempted to drive his blade through Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi held up his sword and blocked it.

Kiganjō pressed down on Kenpachi.

Swiftly Kenpachi moved out of the way and let the captain fall to the ground.

It gave him the opportunity to slice Kiganjō across the back.

Kiganjō swung himself up and sliced Kenpachi's arm.

"I misjudged you Zaraki,"

Kenpachi snorted, "I'm not surprised."

Kenpachi thrust his blade at Kiganjō.

The captain put up his blade to block it.

Kenpachi's blade slowly cut through the captains sword.

He plunged his sword into the captains chest.

Kiganjō only laughed.

After many more various cuts and blood Kenpachi delivered the final blow.

Using all of his spiritual pressure he dove towards Kiganjō and with all his strength he drove his blade through the captains neck.

Kenpachi stared at the dead captain for a few seconds and allowing Yachiru to jump back on his back.

"I knew you could do it Kenny!" she squealed.

Kenpachi the new captain of squad 11 turned to face his new wide eyed squad members.

* * *

**Srry I'm not doing the POV for the zanpakuto. I will in the next chapter. **


	4. Speak

**Sorry it took so long but here it is! Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach so please don't arrest me!**

Chapter 4 

A scream echoed in the soul society everyone could hear it except him.

His spiritual pressure did all the work I was just their for looks.

I had figured out a way that I could speak to Kenpachi without causing him and Yachiru any danger.

So I screamed my battle cry and watched as Zangetsu explained to the orange haired soul reaper that we didn't work together and well you probably now.

He was right in a way.

If my master knew what I really was then he could become the most powerful soul reaper in the world.

That's why it's dangerous for me to speak to him.

Since you've probably seen the battle between Kenpachi and Ichigo then there's no need for me to explain it.

_"You lost_," I whispered.

That's what I convinced him.

To taste defeat would make him stronger and that's what needed to happen.

Ever since he became a captain he hasn't fought as much and his strength is dwindling.

To speak to him and convince him that it was his conscience speaking was difficult.

For one Kenpachi was very self dependent doesn't like to take order's from anyone.

In the Rukon districts since most of the spirits didn't have zanpakuto's they couldn't hear me and I could speak out loud and no one could hear.

The soul reapers could hear me.

To enter Kenpachi's mind and speak to him is what I had to do.

I'll tell you right now that it isn't very pleasant up there.

One day I spoke a little to loudly.

"What was that?" Yachiru had asked I had been careless and spoken out loud instead of in his mind.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything," Kenpachi grunted.

Did I mention that Kenpachi can't hear very well?

It's a good thing too.

* * *

Yachiru waited by the side of the bed and watched as Kenny drifted off to sleep.

When she was sure he was asleep she picked up his sword and dragged it out of the room.

She leaned it against the wall.

"It's okay we're alone now you can speak," she grinned.

Yachiru waited then the sword shook and fell and the outline of a man surrounded by gray mist appeared.

The mist didn't fade to reveal anybody.

It continued to swirl around the man.

"What is it you want?

You must not tell Zaraki about this," the voice seemed to be inside her mind.

It was a deep strong voice.

"Okay!

But I want to know you're name so that Kenny can summon you're powers," she spoke.

"I cannot do that,"

"Why not?"

"I do not have a name."

* * *

**HEHEHEHE! Cliff hanger! Again Merry Christmas everybody!**


	5. Namaenai

**Wow I must be the worst author in history. My last chapter was submitted on Christmas. Well I hope this chapter is good or I'll really be in for it. :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own the character of Kenny's Zanpakuto**

Chapter 5

After that I hardly ever spoke.

Soul Reapers are only supposed to hear their own Zanpakuto's but I'm not an ordinary zanpakuto.

If Yachiru could figure out that voice was me then who's to say everyone else in the soul society couldn't figure it out.

I was just waiting for the day when Yachiru let it slip to someone that she had spoken with me.

So far so good.

But I knew it wouldn't last long.

And when that day came I just happened to not be there so I had no idea.

Of course it completely backfired when she told someone.

My exact words were "Do not tell Zaraki about this" and of course there was only one of him.

I remembered my last master and how he was nothing like Zaraki.

Well I guess I should say 'she' instead of he.

Kiken Fenikkusu.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Yachiru," Isane Kotetsu wondered what was so important that Yachiru would use such manners.

"You can't tell Kenny though,"

"OK,"this was suddenly getting interesting.

Isane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She never dreamed that there would be anything in the world the little girl would ever keep from Kenpachi.

"Kenny's zanpakuto spoke to me. He told me not to tell Kenny but Kenny wants to get stronger. I want to tell him, Isane should I?"

Every word just spoken shocked Isane.

First of all Captain Zaraki's zanpakuto had a spirit.

Second Yachiru had just called her Isane.

"I don't think you should Yachiru,"

"Why?"

"His zanpakuto must have a purpose for keeping quiet I guess. Whatever it- he's trying to do might be ruined if you told Captain Zaraki,"

"Oh ok!" Yachiru's usual smile redrew itself on the pink haired girl's face.

Isane could still tell Yachiru wanted to help her captain.

Yachiru wanted to help him get stronger.

The thought scared Isane.

Kenpachi getting stronger or if Yachiru did decide to tell him he would learn bankai.

Isane shivered at the thought and returned to her paper work.

* * *

I sensed something wrong.

It was no surprise to learn that Yachiru had told someone.

It turned out that word was getting to Head Captain Yamamoto.

I cursed knowing this was the end of the secrecy.

It was time to release all power that I had kept bottled up for over a million years.

The power of the Namaenai.

* * *

**So sorry that it took so long! I feel horrible and this is the shortest chapter of them all. It's all school's fault! If only my parents would let me do homeschooling I would have more time. Curse the invention of public school!**


	6. Kiken Fenikkusu

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. . . sadly. Here ya'll go! Plz review! I am going to be starting a new story so. . . . if I don't update often it means either school or I'm currently working on a different story.**

* * *

_"If I were made a knight,_

_I should . . . pray to God _

_to let me encouter all the evil_

_in the world in my own person,_

_so that if I conquered there_

_would be none left, and, _

_if I were defeated, I _

_would be the only one to _

_suffer for it." - T.H. White_

* * *

Chapter 6 

The wind brushed through the red head's hair.

Kiken Fenikkusu wound her way through the trees sensing the sprititual pressure close by.

She gripped her zanpakuto's hilt and prepared to attack.

Nothing had prepared her for what she was about to encounter.

A Vasto Lorde.

The most powerful rank of Menos.

It had the form of a boy with black skin.

His black hair went down to his ears and his mask was like any other hollow.

Unique in it's own way, but still the same eyes.

As soon as he saw her it felt like the ocean had been dumped on Kiken's head.

His spiritual pressure threatened to crush her.

Somehow she managed to call out her zanpakuto anyways.

"Let all the evil rain upon me Namanenai!"

It was what all the Namanenai's called out to their zanpakuto's.

None of these unique swords had names, but where capable of much power.

Kiken waited for her zanpakuto's power to give her strength so she could destroy this hollow.

She didn't know what this hollow was, except that he was very powerful.

Nothing came to her aid.

She tried to call out again, but the Vasto Lorde was on her before she had gathered the strength to open her mouth.

With her luck her zanpakuto lept out of her hands and drove itself through the hollow's forehead.

Awe struck Kiken as her zanpakuto fell.

It wasn't long before the world aroud her fell black.

"Kiken!"

A voice struck her ears.

"Are you OK Kiken?"

"Yes, I think so at least."

"Good."

Kiken arose and looked aroud her.

The whole clan was gathered aroud her.

There weren't very many of them.

About thirty at the most.

Kiken looked up at the man who had spoken to her.

Hishiken Dasuto.

The leader of the clan.

The head Namanenai.

Kiken was privledged to be the leuitenant of Hishiken.

Her and Hishiken had been up against alot, but never what Kiken had just encountered.

"Where is my zanpakuto?"

"Here."

"It saved my life."

Kiken held the blade in her hands her heart filling with gratitude.

_Stop! _

The voice made her jump.

The Namanenai's knew that the zanpakuto's had special powers, but not a voice.

Soon they would descover so much more.

The Namanenai's were the very first organized clan of soul reapers.

Kiken was the oldest living soul reaper ever known.

Most of the old traditions had died along with the clan.

Even the zanpakuto's.

_Except me._

* * *

In a way the Namanenai's were wrong.

Evil couldn't rain upon them.

Not if we were the evil.

The power of the Namanenai.

The old power that had been lost long ago.

My master knew that us zanpakuto's were dangerous.

So she began to stop using me.

She stopped letting others use us.

So we chose someone to take all of the Namanenai power and hide it.

That was me.

We had more power than any of the zanpakuto's that soul reapers use today.

And it just so happened that I would end up being used by someone who loved fighting as much as I did.

So in a way I hadn't wanted to use my true power.

Now I have no choice.

The secrets of the Namanenai must be kept hidden.

Even if it means the end of all soul reapers.

* * *

**Ha! Suspension! What kind of power? Destroy the soul society? Ha!**


	7. Life or Death

**Okay I have to say that I am very thankful for all of you who are supporting me. I would have stopped writing this story if it wasn't for you guys. So here is goes.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! It's very painful to say that 'cause I really wish I could own it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Blood.

It came fast out of his wound.

Not that it mattered.

It was just one small cut.

Eventually it would stop bleeding and heal.

Kenpachi was fighting.

Of course.

His opponent was small which made it easy for them dodge.

Kenpachi positioned himself to attack when his zanpakuto began to shake.

A screech sounded throughout the soul society that even the hell butterfly's could hear.

A golden light burst through the the squad eleven barracks.

The gold light formed a dome slowly spreading, preparing to destroy the soul society.

Kenpachi's form showed standing in the middle of the dome.

But it didn't take long for that form to take a different shape.

A man about the same height as Kenpachi.

Clouds of gray swirled around him and streaked the golden dome.

"Kenny!" Yachiru screamed.

She had been the one fighting with Kenpachi.

She had just escaped the golden dome alive.

Yachiru shook her head.

Kenpachi would get out alive.

She knew it deep in her heart.

But sometimes the heart only believe's what it want's to.

The spiritual pressure that she was sensing was not the familiar fight loving one that Kenpachi held.

This one was plain blood thirsty.

* * *

He struggled against me.

It took me a while but I finally devoured his body and spiritual pressure.

Then why was this dome growing so slowly?

_"What the heck do you think you're doing!"_

I doubled over from the pain racking my spirit.

"What is this?" I gasped.

My dome around me began to grow smaller.

"No!" I thought.

I had grossly misjudged Kenpachi's strength.

He was still alive and still fighting.

This monster, he truly was.

The one that I had created.

The power of the Namanenai was weighing down on him, yet he still fought.

And so would I.

I stood again willing the dome to spread devouring everthing in it's path.

No matter how much Kenpachi was fighting the soul society would be mine.

* * *

_Kill them. . . _

That is what he had heard.

His memories flashed through his mind.

He didn't know how he was still alive.

But the greatest power he had ever felt was pressing down on him hard.

The sword he had his whole life was slowly beginning to devour his soul.

"What are you doing!" He screamed as loud as he could.

_Erasing the soul society. . . forever. _

Anger flared through him.

Fighting was just a hobbie.

Killing was in his blood.

And right now this one kill would save his life and many others.

He couldn't stop fighting now.

He couldn't stop ever.

* * *

**I have some very important news. I will be leaving for a week. So it may be a while before I update. Thanks for reading my story(ies)! **


	8. Discovered

**Disclaimer: Ok I have already gone through this don't make me do it again. **

**This is my most popular story so I will try to update it often. Considering I just got a new laptop! Thanks again for everyone that reads. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was over.

She could feel his spiritual pressure cease.

Now was the only time she had ever felt her little heart break.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

She thought that whenever Kenpachi was defeated or died she would be happy because he died fighting.

But this.

Yachiru couldn't stand to see him defeated this way.

He wasn't fighting in the form he loved.

Now he wouldn't ever be able to.

Yachiru remembered when she first met him.

He had always been like a father to her.

She couldn't be happy for him if he wasn't fighting where she could watch.

Now this dome grew bigger and bigger.

It was getting nearer.

Yachiru made no attempt to move.

Kenpachi couldn't have been destroyed.

It was impossible.

* * *

Impossible was right.

Kenpachi was growing weaker by the minute but he continued to fight.

I fought wondering why the power of the Namaenai wasn't working.

Then I realized why.

Kenpachi was feeding off this energy.

He was used to it whether he knew it or not.

So it couldn't destroy him.

I had to think quickly.

I finally let go and let my spirit separate from Kenpachi.

But I continued to hold the dome in place.

"So you finally decided to fight," Kenpachi grinned still feeding off the energy.

"I had no choice, you were in my way."

"I guess you aren't going to tell me what this spiritual pressure is."

"I guess there's no harm in telling you, since you're just going to die anyways."

"It's the power of the Namaenai.

The first real tribe of soul reapers."

"Hmph, like I care about that."

"Let's if all I've taught you has paid off,"

"Huh?"

The mist cleared.

Kenpachi stared in recongation.

"Y-Yachiru." He was definetly surprised.

"That's not really my name, but it doesn't really matter."

"No it doesn't.

Enough talk let's begin."

A grin broke out across my face.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Yachireeu felt relived when she felt Kenpachi's spiritual pressure return.

He grinned.

They were going to fight.

Yachiru smiled.

Kenpachi smiled.

And Kenpachi's Zanpakuto smiled.

This was really going to be a long night.

* * *

Many soul reaper's gathered around.

Some fainted on the spot because of the immense spiritual pressure.

Other's stared quizziacally at what was taking place before them.

Before long there was a deep rumbling in the ground and everyone ran.

Just in time too.

Kenpachi's spiritaul pressure tore through the dome.

It gave them a better view of the man that Kenpachi was about to battle.

He had long greasy black hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

He had strong facial features, yet deadly.

His cheekbones were high and he had deep eyes sockets.

The eyes themselves didn't seem to fit his being.

They were blue.

A deep ocean blue.

His chin and mouth were similar to Kenpachi's down to the pointy teeth.

His nose was unlike Kenpachi's beak like one.

It was pointy but straight.

He was just as tall as Kenpachi but not as wide.

Attached to his belt was a sheathed Zanpakuto.

That's when the man spoke.

"You see this Kenpachi," his deep voice spoke as he drew out the sword.

"This is the real source of power of the Namaenai, in this sword, in me."

"What of it?"

"This is what will destroy you," the man grinned unleashing much spirit energy.

* * *

"Might as well take off that eyes patch, you'll need the power," I told him.

"We'll see."

"Ok have it you're way." I made my first move and ran directly at Kenpachi.

The I shunpoed to the side at the last second and sliced across his stomach.

Or attempted to.

My sword was aimed at his stomach but his hand caught it.

Kenpachi wasted no time in swinging his sword so that it would come down on my back.

I caught his blade.

We both grinned.

My spiritual pressure rose and so did his.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**This was my longest chapter hope you guys like it. I will try to update more since school is almost out! Yay!**


	9. Blood Thirst

**Disclaimer: I own some bleach. You know the stuff you put in the laundry? Ya but sadly not the anime/Manga so don't arrest me!**

**This is it the big battle. I will try to end the story within this and the next two chapters. So here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 9

He had been wrong.

Killing was only in his blood if the opponent was worthy or capable of fighting.

Fighting was what he really lived for.

Not that it had been a secret.

Especially now.

Interesting this definately would be.

* * *

I took a deep breath knowing this was not going to be easy.

Then Kenpachi launched himself at me.

I raised my sword to block it.

I had once again under estimated his strength.

I was forced backwards.

Kenpachi didn't back away though he moved with me.

Continually adding more and more pressure onto my blade.

I glared into the beast's eyes and applied equal force that pushed us apart.

I knew that wasn't even his full strength.

Kenpachi relied mostly on brute strength and spiritual energy as his weapons.

No matter what I had to destroy him.

He was my greatest threat.

I knew his strengths and weaknesses.

His weakness would be the key in my victory.

This was just a minor delay in the process.

* * *

Kenpachi immediatly felt a difference in his strength.

He was weaker.

This was good.

This gave Kenpachi all the more reason to fight harder.

Weakness meant room for improvement.

Kenpachi braced himself for another attempt to attack.

Once again he launched himself at the Namaenai.

But this time he was ready.

He held his ground.

The man grinned and pulled away striking at a different angle.

Kenpachi caught his blade with his own.

They drew away made contact again.

Both analyzing each other's foot work and patterns of attack.

To no avail.

Neither had a particular way of fighting just that it get done.

With each strike the men got stronger and stronger.

Feeding off of the spiritual pressure around them.

This fight was far from finished.

* * *

I taught him well.

And too much.

Now I was angry.

I couldn't be destroyed by my own creation.

He truly was a monster.

Then I felt my blade make contact with his rough flesh.

I used one thing he didn't.

Shunpo or Flash Step.

So to my pleasure I had just made the first cut.

Down his side.

The blood soaked his captain's haori.

I made the crucial mistake to let down my guard.

So in consequence I recieved a cut from my shoulder to my elbow.

I gritted my teeth together.

It had been a while since I had felt a blade across my skin.

_"Oh well," _I thought tearing away my torn sleeve.

I moved quickly blocking his attack just in time.

He grinned at me.

"Don't let your guard down then this fight'll be no fun," he said.

"You're right about that.

Don't worry I won't make that mistake again," I replied giving him a menacing grin.

My thirst for blood was becoming unbarable.

I didn't have an eye patch like Kenpachi to help me hold back my spiritual pressure.

So I had to constantly hold back with each attack I made.

I knew it wouldn't be long before I cracked and let loose all of my power.

That combined with the power of the Namaenai, heck even Kenpachi wouldn't be able to bear.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the whole fight. Don't worry. Read and review. The more reviews the sooner I will try to update. No pressure . . . *Sharpens blade***


	10. Beast

**Well I want to get to the story faster and I know a lot of people skip this part anyways, but for all of those who do read this part I want to say thanks. I was going to end the story in this chapter, but for Kenpachi's sake I will do eleven chapters. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Just keep going nothing to see here except the sadness of me not owning bleach**

* * *

Chapter 10

There is one key to a battle one must never forget.

Unfortunately I did.

Never underestimate your opponent's power.

In fact over estimate it so you are prepared.

I forgot.

So gradually as each of us recieved and gave cuts to each other.

While we both tried holding back to make this enjoyable.

But I was thirsty so slowly I let my hunger take over.

Now Kenpachi was nearly to his knee's.

I pressed down on his blade.

I was almost on top of him with the pressure I was putting on.

Kenpachi's arms shook and quivered trying to hold me up.

But all the while he kept smiling.

Then within the blink of an eye I slip.

My blade slip arcoss his.

I put up my hands to catch myself.

On the way I caught something else as well.

As I had been falling Kenpachi stood aside.

Now the object I held in my nad was his eye patch.

I cursed under my breath.

I just wanted to get this over with.

But I had never met such a worthy opponent.

So in another way I wanted this to last forever.

I waited for his spiritual pressure to shred through the air.

It didn't though.

He was still, somehow keeping it under control.

So I took this opportunity to kick my foot to the side in attempt to trip him.

With no sucess.

He lifted up his foot and slammed it down on mine before I was able to make contact.

I twisted my ankle and pulled it out from under his foot causing him to stumble slightly.

It was just enough time for me to get back up on my feet.

Now both of us would be able to fight on equal grounds.

There was no holding back.

* * *

He tried to conceal his spirit energy.

He didn't want to fight a full strength.

Not yet at least.

He unleashed a little of his spirit energy which filled him with newly found strength.

Kenpachi felt it almost hard to fight not only against this man.

But the man that had once been Yachiru.

The only person Kenpachi had ever admired.

So not only did he fight against this man, but his mind was a war with itself.

One thing Yachiru had taught him was never to let his emotions get the better of him.

So as much as he tried to focus on the enjoyment of the fight he almost felt what was close to sorrow.

Kenpachi grinned at his own stupidity.

Emotions?

What emotions?

They had never before played at him before.

Why now?

This man had died once before.

Kenpachi hadn't ever felt any sorrow then.

So he wouldn't now.

Pushing away those childish thoughts and feelings he got ready for another strike.

Emotion was weakness in Kenpachi's eye's.

He couldn't afford anymore weaknesses.

He had already been drained of a little powers.

Any more weaknesses and he would surly die.

He hadn't finished fighting.

He wasn't ready to stop all this fighting.

But death and pain were a small price to pay for the enjoyment of battle.

Those had been Yachiru's words.

Now they were his.

He shrugged off his concerns.

If death came then let it be.

If he won let it be.

He wouldn't get in the way of destinry.

That would be one and only thing he would never fight.

* * *

Suddenly I felt a powerful spiritual pressure tearing though my spirit.

It was him.

That monster.

He was finally letting loose all of his power's.

It was too much.

I was driven to my knee's.

I dropped my blade.

Now I was fully in the hands of the beast.

It was all I could do to lift my head and look into the eyes of my enemy.

There was a flash of silver and I saw the jagged blade of Kenpachi's falling towards me.

* * *

**I AM NOT FINISHED! Not yet. One more chapter to go!**


	11. Demon

**I am soooo good. Not to brag or anything, but two chapters in one day that's a record. For me at least. (I'm also doing it to avoid homework) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach Bleach Bleach Bleach is not mine. Not yet. . . . JK!**

Chapter 11

Blood gushed from my wound.

I stared wide eyed at the cut on my shoulder.

Why hadn't he killed me?

"Giving up already?" Kenpachi sneered.

"I can't fight someone like you.

The Yachiru I knew never gave up," he continued.

I glanced up at him.

I smiled.

I instantly felt the fresh warm blood drop onto my face.

I thrust my sword into Kenpachi's stomach and drew it back out.

I stood, fully knowing he wasn't done yet.

I swung and natrually he deflected it.

But laughing at the top of my lungs my hunger devoured me.

I was not longer Yachiru I was the last Namaenai.

My eyes glowed with the thirst for blood.

I swung rapidly.

Over and over my blade made contact with either the metal blade or skin.

I then gripped the hilt with both hands.

I swung directing the Namaenai's power and the beast.

Although I was more of a beast now than him.

The Namaenai's power encircled him.

The gray, golden, and black spririt energy thrust themselves at Kenpachi.

I could hear the laughter in the power.

There was a reason that the first pack of soul reaper's were now extinct.

All of them had gone insane.

So as being the last one the echoes of the past were brought with this power.

Laughing insanely with the powers I drove in the energy wanting to be the one to finish off Kenpachi myself.

* * *

He hadn't seen it coming.

But with all of his own spiritual energy he fought back the Namaenai's power.

This man no longer looked like Yachiru.

He had taken his true form.

A demon like no other.

His eye's glowed golden and his skin turned gray.

His hair grew longer and his nails were now claws.

His whole body rippled with muscles.

When he grinned he revealed sharp jagged teeth.

A long tounge as well as a strong jaw for his menacing laughter.

He almost looked like a hollow.

But his spiritual pressure was not that of a hollow's.

In fact he didn't recognize it at all.

Before he hadn't really focused on it and now it was hard to miss.

Escpecially now that it was pouring down on him.

Out of the blades of smoke lept the demon.

His eyes like daggers into Kenpachi's skull.

Kenpachi released everything he had.

In his last defense he thrust up his zanpakuto.

Everything fell into darkness.

The last thing he saw was his own blood flowing into the air as he fell to his death.

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I fell straight onto his blade.

It pierced my heart.

Hatred flared through me.

I thrust my blade into his stomach once again and swung my last breath away.

* * *

Kenpachi woke to see pink.

Little Yachiru hung her head over him.

"That was fun wasn't it Kenny!" she grinned when she realized he was awake.

"Where am I?" Kenpachi asked.

"In squad four.

"You almost died Kenny," she said her smile dissapearing.

"Hmph.

"Wipe that grim expression off your face.

"I wasn't planning on dying.

I've still got plenty of fight left in me."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! My first complete fanfic story! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
